1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel assembly for a Venetian blind and, more particularly, to a reel assembly composed of a bracket and a reel pivotally received in the bracket. The bracket has a cutout defined in a top face of each of two opposed sidewalls, a slanted face inclined relative to the top face of the sidewall and a through hole defined in a bottom of the sidewall such that when two extensions are to be respectively received in the two cutouts, the slanted faces facilitate combination between the two extensions and the cutouts. Further, an oblique edge is formed on an inner face defining the through hole so that friction between the oblique edge and the strip is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, it is noted that a conventional reel assembly is composed of a bracket (4) and a reel (5) pivotally received in the bracket (4).
The bracket (4) has two opposed sidewalls (41) integrally connected to each other via a base (42). Each sidewall (41) is provided with a cutout (411) which is defined in a top portion of the sidewall (41), an arm (412) formed on a side face defining the cutout (411) and on top of the cutout (411), and a through hole (413) defined in a bottom portion of the sidewall (41) for extension of a strip A. The base (42) further has an aperture (421). The reel (5) has a crossbar (6) securely extending out from opposite sides of the reel (5) to be received and retained in the two cutouts (411) of the bracket (4) by the arms (412).
From the operational perspective viewpoint, it is appreciated that when the crossbar (6) is pivoted in the cutouts (411), friction between the crossbar (6) and a side face defining the cutout (411) wears out the crossbar (6) and the side face of the cutout (411). Eventually, the pivotal movement of the reel (5) is terminated. Furthermore, when the strip is extended through the through hole (413), friction with the side face defining the through hole (413) gradually wears out the strip and then the strip breaks.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved reel assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.